


The Tribulations of Courting a Trickster

by Runie (Runic)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Courtship, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor tries to court Loki. Loki decides to make it difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Based on kingloptr’s prompt:  
> "I want a fic where Thor is basically trying to court Loki, and he’s like ‘brother likes fancy things right’ so he goes through all this trouble finding him expensive gifts and rare sweets to eat and pretty clothes to wear but it’s not really working even though Loki knows what he’s trying to do, he’s just generally unimpressed..  
> So Thor gets sad and really frustrated and he goes outside to hit stuff with Mjolnir and basically go rage in a thunderstorm  
> And then Loki hears the thunder and sees the lightning and smells the electricity in the air and pretty much runs outside after him like ‘fuck me now pls’"
> 
> I know I have other stories to work on, but this was cute. Shut up, I’m totally a responsible writer.

Ever since they were little Loki had loved sweet things. So when Thor decided to start courting Loki, his first idea was to declare his intentions alongside Loki’s favorite childhood sweets.

Thor had to wait until spring was turning into summer to obtain them. They were made only on Vanaheim, from the first harvest of honey and the morning dew of a flower that bloomed for only two weeks out of the year.  The ingredients all had to be gathered within those two weeks, and another two months had to be taken to actually mix them properly. The sweets then had to be left alone for a week before they were finally ready.

Most of the candies were reserved for the nobles of Vanaheim. Only one hundred pieces were set aside to be shipped off world. Each piece cost what Thor weighed in gold. It was a small piece to pay for the joy he knew would be on Loki’s face when he saw them. Thor could already imagine the way Loki’s tongue would sneak out to wipe the sweetness off his lips, the way he would suck on the tips of his fingers to taste the lingering essence, that obscene moan that would escape Loki’s throat the moment the candy was in his mouth.

Thor took a deep breath to compose himself, willing his cock to calm down before he knocked on Loki’s door. It was best not to entertain such images of his brother right before giving his gift. Loki might interpret his intentions as physical rather than the pursuit of the deeper relationship he was after.

After what felt like an eternity, Loki’s door finally opened. “Thor,” Loki greeted with a bored tone, leaning against the doorframe.

“Brother!” Thor greeted in return, undeterred by Loki’s seeming disinterest. “I have brought you a gift!” Thor held the box of candies out, offering his brother a bright smile.

Loki looked at the box like it was a cockroach. “Why?”

“You are my beloved little brother. Do I really need an excuse to give you a gift?”

“Hmm, I suppose not,” Loki drawled, reaching out slowly to take the box. Thor kept himself from chuckling at the way Loki shifted from to suspicious to yes, you should worship me.

“Thor! That windbag finally challenged Sif! If we do not hurry we will miss her pounding his stomach into his spine!” Both Thor and Loki turned as one at the sound of Fandral’s voice. Fandral was running down the hall toward them, his face bright and hopeful.

Loki took advantage of the distraction to close his door in Thor’s face, taking the box of candies with him. Before Thor could protest, Fandral had grabbed his arm and started dragging him down the hall toward the training grounds. Thor looked back at Loki’s door helplessly, but it remained stubbornly closed.

.

Loki lied stretched out on his bed, the box of sweets next to his head, two of the ten pieces having already disappeared into his mouth. One hand wrapped lazily around his cock, stroking himself as he licked the taste of sweet from his fingers. And if Thor’s name occasionally slipped from his lips, well, there was no need for his brother to become aware of that little fact. Watching Thor squirm was much too fun a chance to pass up.


	2. Furs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really happy with this one. I may rewrite it.

When they were children the only times there was ever a slip in Loki’s elegant appearance it was either because of Thor or a miscalculation in one of his spells. He tried to cover it up, but Thor had known for a long time that Loki was a very vain creature. He had once taken away Thor’s ability to speak for two days because Thor had ruffled his fingers through Loki’s hair right before they were to be presented to a visiting ambassador, causing it to stick up every which way as if Loki had just rolled out of bed.

 It only made sense to Thor that his next attempt with Loki he take along the most elegant garment he could obtain. He went to the markets constantly, looking over tunics, leggings, and shoes. In the end Thor settled on a cloak, but while there were beautiful pieces, none of them were good enough to rest on his brother’s shoulders. Sif, tired of being dragged along with Thor and asked for her opinions, suggested that Thor arrange to have one made. (She had confronted Thor about his distracted attitude and finally worked out of him just what was going on. She promptly regretted it as she became Thor’s confidant in his plans for courting Loki.)

It was a perfect idea really. Thor could have smacked himself for not thinking of it sooner. He spent the next week hunting down foxes with light gray coats. Loki would flat out reject a white cloak, thinking it was meant to make him look innocent and that’s the last thing he needed. Red was also out, as it was Thor’s color. Black was also an option, but Thor would prefer to see Loki in a lighter color for once. Of course, he would have had an easier time with wolf coats, but foxes were softer, and Loki deserved the best.

Thor took the pelts to the royal seamstress herself. He hesitated to tell her who the cloak was for until he realized he did not know Loki’s measurements. The seamstress knew without even having to look; she had made almost every piece of clothing in Loki’s wardrobe after all.

The night before the cloak was to be finished, Thor paced around his room unable to sleep. As soon as dawn broke Thor was tearing down the halls, but he froze when he reached the seamstress’ chambers. “Where is the cloak?”

The seamstress, never a morning person, looked completely unimpressed with Thor’s outburst. “Loki came by for it last night.”

“What?”

“Did you wish to give it to him yourself? He seemed to know about it already, so I did not think it was to be a gift.”

“No,” Thor sighed. “I should have told you. Excuse me.” Thor pushed past her, walking toward Loki’s chambers. How had his brother known about his gift?

Thor ran into Loki just as he was coming out of his room. His heart did a strange flutter when he saw the beautiful fur cloak draped over Loki’s shoulders, and indeed it was beautiful, outdone only by Loki himself. “Brother!”

Loki blinked as he turned to Thor. “Thor,” he said calmly. “I believe I have you to thank for this,” he said, curling a hand within the fur.

“Do you like it?” Thor asked with breathless anticipation.

Loki hummed thoughtfully before answering. “I admit it is nice, surely not the prettiest thing I’ve come across, but a nice addition to my wardrobe all the same.”

Thor’s heart sank. From Loki that was as close as he could get to rejection without actually rejecting the gift. “I thought you would like it, brother.”

“I just said it was nice, Thor. Now stop pouting and come to breakfast,” Loki ordered. Thor followed behind, refusing to let this setback depress him, and began to think of what gift he could offer that would be even grander.

.

That night when Loki settled in to relax for the night, a book of spells in his lap, he was wrapped in his new cloak and nothing else.


	3. Jewelry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took me so long. I’ll try to be faster with the next.

As a child, Loki had been fascinated by Mother’s jewelry. He had hidden it, but more than once Thor had snuck into Mother’s rooms only to find Loki sitting in her lap, a shiny gold bobble clutched in his hands. Thor never found out if Loki loved the jewelry for its beauty, the delicate construction that looked so much like the green wisps that were Loki’s seiðr, or simply because it allowed Loki to spend time with Mother. Loki’s cheeks, still filled with baby softness, would puff out and turn red with indignation. Mother would chuckle softly when Loki slid off her lap and marched out of the room, but when Loki would refuse to speak with Thor for days afterwards, she was always the one to smooth things over between them.

It was a long shot, and Thor dismissed the idea as soon as he thought of it. But Loki had rejected two of his gifts already, and Thor began to feel desperate. He went to Nidavellir to obtain the purest gold, trading four months’ hard labor in the dwarven mines to obtain enough.

But Thor needed more than the gold. He left Nidavellir for Alfheim. When he explained what he wanted to the master crafters, that it would become a gift Thor would use to declare his love, they agreed to craft Thor’s gift without the need for payment so long as they could have invitations to what was sure to be the grandest wedding in millennia. Thor spent another six months away from Asgard, and Loki, rejecting the advances of the elven nobles. (Normally Thor would be happy to join in the grand parties and promiscuity Alfheim was famous for, but he had sworn to himself not to take any other to bed besides Loki from now on.)

When the crafters finally placed the finished product, a circlet, in his hands, Thor could barely believe his eyes. It was more beautiful than any he had seen before. At first glance it seemed rather simple, two lines of gold twisting around one another, but upon closer inspection those lines were actually realistically crafted vines, flowers springing outward at every point where the gold lines met. They converged together at the front, looping in a circle in which was set a bright ruby, the same color as Thor’s cloak. Thor could not help smiling at it.

But the most impressive parts were the thin gold chains that hung from the main part of the circlet. They were nearly invisible in Thor’s hands, no more than gold dust being blown about in the wind, but against Loki’s dark hair they would stand out brilliantly, weaving their way through those black locks down to Loki’s waist.

Thor left Alfheim after thanking the crafters, and once back on Asgard went immediately to Loki’s chambers. Even though it was late he knocked on the door, unable to make himself wait until morning. “Brother, it is me. I have something for you if you will let me in.”

“So my receiving this gift is condition on me allowing you entrance?” came Loki’s amused voice before the door opened. Loki stepped aside and allowed Thor to enter the room. There was a smile on Loki’s lips, which Thor could not help but mirror. “You have been gone nearly a year, brother. What have you been up to? Heimdall would not tell me.”

“Did you miss me, Loki?” Thor teased in return.

Loki scoffed. “What I shall miss is the quiet. I have been incredibly productive in your absence.”

Thor shrugged his shoulders, fingers tightening around the box that contained the circlet. “Well, if you do not want it…”

Loki’s eyes flashed hungrily and he reached out for the box. “You cannot take back your gift.”

“I have not yet given it.” Thor smirked at Loki’s frustration, but finally relinquished the box.

Loki took it reverently, setting it down on the table he usually had breakfast at. Thor waited with baited breath as Loki opened the box. His brother’s face went blank as he took in the golden work of art. After an eternity Loki slammed the box shut, turning his anger at Thor. “Do you think me some maid? This is a gift one would give a lover!”

“Yes-” Thor tried to explain, but Loki was not listening.

“Do you think I do not hear what is whispered behind my back? It is bad enough I must endure it from warriors I could easily destroy without my magic, but now you mock me as well. Get out!”

“Loki, that is-”

“Get out!” Loki screamed again. His seiðr slammed into Thor, knocking him back out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him resolutely.

Thor jumped back to his feet, ready to pound the door down, but at the last moment he pulled back. He stood there for an hour at least, trying to reign in his own anger. He should storm back in and teach Loki a lesson in the meaning of gratefulness. That was exactly what he would do, if he was dealing with an ungrateful brother. But right now, Thor cannot treat Loki as he usually does. Right now he must treat Loki as a lover, meaning Thor must give him space. Thor sighed heavily and slowly made the way back to his own rooms. He would explain himself to Loki in the morning.

.

Loki shook his head when he heard Thor leave, the thin gold chains jingling softly. If only Thor had stormed back in like Loki thought he would he would have seen the circlet resting on his head. Thor was dealing with him as if Loki were continually rejecting him, when all he had to do was continue to treat Loki like the little brother he’d fallen in love with.


End file.
